Mi bebito especial
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Bella y Edward Cullen un matrimonio que lo tenian todo... bueno casi todo. Esperando la llegada de su primer hijo, jamas imaginaron que su vida daria un giro inesperado.-Es un niño-dijo el doctor.- ¡Oh no!-¿Sucede algo malo con mi bebé?-No señora Cullen, nada malo-¡¿Nada malo!- el grito de Edward resono por la sala.-¿No es algo malo que mi hijo haya nacido con Sindrome de Down?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer, y lo mío es la trama, que espero les agrade mucho. **

**Hola, sé que han de decir que como se me ocurre comenzar otro fic si ni puedo terminar uno que ya tengo pendiente. Pero como lo dije en un grupo de Fanfics, este fic no será largo a lo mucho 3 capítulos y si se pueden dos solamente, dependiendo de cómo se vaya creando la trama.**

**Bueno, este fic surgió cuando iba en el transporte a mi casa, y vi un pequeñín muy especial junto con su padre, el niño trataba de llamar su atención pero el señor solamente le daba el avionazo o le respondía indiferentemente. Entonces se me ocurrió ¿Cómo sería un fic donde Bella y Edward tuvieran un niño así de especial? De ahí este fic que leerá.**

**Bueno, ya no los distraigo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**_-Mi bebito especial-_**

**-1-**

Acaricie mi vientre como por cuarta vez. Me sentía cada día más ansiosa por tenerlo entre mis brazos, desafortunadamente aun no teníamos idea de que era, porque el muy pillo no se había dejado ver por mas ecografías que el doctor Black, nuestro doctor de cabecera, había hecho. Siempre que lo intentaba no se dejaba ver, de hecho cuando lo hacía el bebé se movía y nos daba la espalda de esa manera también no podíamos ver su carita.

― ¿El bebé se mueve? ― le sonreí a mi marido cuando dijo eso. Ultimadamente se movía un poco más de lo usual, pero no sentía ningún dolor.

― Sí, creo que no tardará mucho en llegar. ― Mi esposo puso la mano sobre la mía, la cual acariciaba mi vientre. ― Jacob dijo que podría llegar en una semana o dos.

― ¡Que emoción! No puedo esperar para ver a nuestro bebé.

―Sí, yo también lo espero con ansias. Es una lástima que no podamos saber que sexo es, el muy traviesillo se ha hecho del rogar. ― dije haciendo un puchero. ― ¿Tu qué crees que sea?

Edward torció el gesto simulando pensar.

― La verdad, no tengo una preferencia, lo que quiero es que este _sano._

― Ese es mi deseo también amor.

Edward le dio un tierno besito a mi vientre antes de salir de la habitación que ambos, junto con mi mejor amiga Alice, habíamos decorado para la llegada de nuestro hijo. Como el pequeño no se había dejado ver y por ende no sabíamos el sexo, decidimos decorar la habitación con colores claros, de todas formas mi pensar era que no había una regla que diga que azul era para niño y rosa para niña, así que a pesar de las protestas de Alice decoramos la habitación de un color azul claro con toques blancos, así como la cuna era de color blanco de madera pulida, con su juguetito arriba para arrullarlo, y la hermosa mecedora en la cual estaba sentada. Había sido de mi abuela, mi madre la uso para arrullarme cuando yo era bebé y me la dio cuando se enteró de que sería abuela. Suspire al pensar que la vida perfecta, que gracias a dios, tenía. Recuerdo como hace 5 años Edward y yo pasamos por problemas por falta de dinero: Ambos recién egresados de la universidad (yo de ciencias de la educación y él en licenciatura en derecho), no teníamos no un dólar para comenzar pero gracias a la ayuda de nuestros padres pudimos sostenernos por unos meses antes de que yo consiguiera mi plaza como maestra de preparatoria y un par de meses después Edward en un bufete de abogados muy importante del país. Desde entonces nuestros problemas económicos se acabaron, entre los dos, juntando nuestros salarios, comenzamos a darnos una buena vida.

Compramos una pequeña casa que estaba cerca de ambos empleos, de esa manera yo podía irme caminando a la preparatoria y Edward tomaba el coche que teníamos para ir al trabajo, ya que quedaba un poco más lejos. Pero a pesar de nuestra buena situación económica, sentíamos que algo nos hacía falta así que hace año y medio decidimos que era hora de tener un hijo, a mis 28 años ya me sentía lista para tener un bebé y cuando se lo comenté a Edward estuvo más feliz que yo. Así que comenzamos con la "tarea" de tener nuestro hijo. Y después de unos meses, la buena noticia llego.

Estábamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.

Me levante para poder ir por un poco de agua, apenas di un pequeño paso cuando sentí un tirón en mi vientre que hizo que me doblara en dos.

― ¡Auch! ―me sobe de nuevo el vientre― ¿Qué pasa, amor?

El dolor se calmó un poco pero al dar otros cuatro pasos el dolor se volvió más fuerte. Me asuste.

― ¡Edward! ― grite cuando otra punzada me azoto.

Escuche los pasos apresurados de mi esposo, que al verme doblada de dolor, se puso blanco.

― ¿Bella? ― se acercó lentamente a mí. ― ¿Qué pasa amor?

Lo vi mal por un momento, pero tampoco podía molestarme con él.

―Siento… que él bebé…

― ¡El bebé ya viene!

Sin darme tiempo para decirle nada, me tomo en brazos. Con una habilidad que no le conocía tomo el bolso que ya teníamos listo para cuando nuestro hijo decidiera venir al mundo. Con mucha delicadeza me puso en el asiento del conductor, mientras aventaba el bolso en la parte de atrás y corría hacia el asiento del conductor y una vez abierta arranco a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Uso el teléfono que tenía integrado en el coche, me imagine que estaba llamando a la familia.

―_Hola._ ―saludo Esme, mi suegra. ― _¿Que pasa chicos?_

―Mamá, tienes que ir al hospital.

― _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ ―pregunto alarmada. ― _¿A caso…?_

―Si Esme, ― respondí entre jadeos. ― Tu nieto va a nacer.

― _¡Oh por dios! ¡Carlisle!_ ― grito a todo pulmón. ― _Los veremos haya, chicos._

Y sin decirnos nada más colgó.

Los siguientes en la lista fueron mis padres. Cuando sonó, esta vez fue mi padre quien contesto.

― _¿Edward, Bella? ¿Porque el numero registrado es del auto? _

―Es porque estamos en el auto, Charlie. ―contesto mi esposo con una sonrisa.

― _¿Qué sucede?_

―Necesitamos que vayas al hospital, papá. ―dije.

― _¿Pero porque?_ ―a veces mi papá era un poco lento. ―_No entiendo._

―Charlie Swan, tu nieto ya viene.

― _¡Pero que…! Eso es genial, tu madre estará feliz, en unos momentos estaremos haya. No te imaginas lo feliz que estará tu madre._

Y al igual con Esme sin decir nada más colgó, supongo que ahorita estaría corriendo hacia el jardín para decirle a mi mamá que su nieto estaba en camino. Podía imaginar a Renee dejando todos sus instrumentos de jardinería para correr hacia el auto para ir al hospital.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital el doctor Black ya no estaba esperando con una silla de ruedas. Edward me volvió a cargar y me puso en la silla de ruedas, el dolor se estaba volviendo casi insoportable.

― ¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones, Bella? ― me pregunto Jacob.

―No lo sé, cada 15 minutos. ―dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

― Tranquila, te llevaremos a una habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOo

No se cuánto tiempo paso, pero el dolor era cada vez más insoportable. Al llegar a la habitación Jacob me había revisado, me dijo que aún no había dilatado lo suficiente y que teníamos que esperar más. Pedí, más bien exigí, que me dieran algo para que el dolor se me calmara. Después de casi una hora me pusieron la epidural. Descanse un poco.

Edward, mis padres y mis suegros estuvieron a mi lado todo el tiempo. Mis amigos aun no podían llegar, Alice no podía salir de la casa ya que tenía al pequeño Tobías enfermo de gripa, Emmett y Rosalie llegarían más tarde porque su vuelo se retrasó.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento, los nervios comenzaron a invadirme. Sabía que todo estaría bien, en unos momentos tendríamos a nuestro hijo.

Estaba rodeada de un par de enfermeras, Jacob estaba detrás de una cortina que me habían puesto, no entendía porque de ello, pero al sentir la mano de Edward todo eso se volvió secundario mire a mi marida que me veía con mucho amor en su mirada, le dije con mis labios un _te amo _el cual me respondió de igual manera. De repensé sentí un tirón en mi vientre y supe que era el momento.

―Muy bien, Bella. ―comenzó Jacob. ― Cuando sientas una nueva contracción, debes de pujas ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí varias veces demostrando que si había entendido.

Una nueva contracción llego y Jacob me grito que pujara, comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas. Edward me sostenía la mano la cual apretaba fuertemente, deje de pujar un momento para cuando una nueva contracción me hizo rehacer mi tarea. Comencé a sentir algo que me indicaba que mi niño venia en camino, Jacob me dijo que ya casi tendría a mi hijo.

Volví a pujar cuando de repente escuchamos un llanto, mi hijo había nacido.

―Es un niño― dijo el doctor. Un niño, siempre supe que era un niño lo que esperábamos― ¡Oh no!

La voz del Jacob me trajo a la realidad, se oía tan… preocupado.

― ¿Qué pasa, doctor?― pregunte jadeante.

―Esto no es algo que esperáramos.― la voz de mi esposo sonaba fría. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward se había separado de mí y se había acercado a Jacob.

― ¿Que sucede?― pregunte al borde de la desesperación.― ¿Sucede algo malo con mi bebé?

―No señora Cullen, nada malo.

― ¡¿Nada malo?!― el grito de Edward resonó por la sala.― ¿No es algo malo que mi hijo haya nacido con Síndrome de Down?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mire a Edward de nuevo, el caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación del hospital. Su semblante estaba rígido y no dejaba de murmurar cosas, yo lo miraba desde la cama. La noticia de que nuestro primer hijo había nacido con SD, no le había caído nada bien, quiero decir yo estaba sorprendida de igual manera pero era nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor. Nada iba a cambiar lo que yo sentía por él.

¿A caso Edward si?

Desde que me pasaron a la sala de recuperación, no habíamos podido ver a nuestro hijo, según Jacob tenía que hacerle unos análisis para afirmar que todo estaba bien con nuestro pequeño y de eso ya habían pasado varias horas.

― Me estas mareando. ―dije al fin.

― ¿Qué?

―Que me estas mareando con tanta vuelta que das ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Cómo qué que me pasa? ―su voz era dura, era de las pocas veces que lo oía hablar de esa manera. ― No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

― ¿Pero que esta pasando? ― pregunte realmente confundida

Me miro de una manera tan dura que pensé que había hecho algo de verdad muy malo, pero de verdad yo no había hecho nada.

― No puedo creer que de verdad me estés preguntando qué es lo que pasa. ―comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza. ― ¿Qué acaso no lo viste?

―¿Ver qué?

―!El niño! ―me grito. ― ¿¡Que no vez que el niño está enfermo!?

_El niño, _¿Por qué no decía, mi hijo?

― ¿El niño?

―Ay Isabella, en serio, no puede ser que estés tan ciega.

Su comentario me molesto en verdad.

―No es que este ciega, Edward. Lo que me pasa es que como puedes llamarlo _El niño, _cuando saber perfectamente que es tu hijo.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando le dije eso.

― Edward, ¿Por qué demonios pusiste esa cara?

― ¿De qué hablas?

―¡Maldita sea, Edward! No soy estúpida. ―comencé a agitarme un poco, me encontraba cansada y luego este hombre venía a estresarme más. ― ¿De verdad te estas comportando de esta manera? ¿en qué siglo crees que estas? No puedo creer que esto te ponga de esta manera, deberías estar feliz de que nuestro hijo está bien.

― Eso crees tú, sabes perfectamente que lo niños con SD son propensos a muchas enfermedades. Sabes que su mortalidad no es muy alta y sobretodo lo cuidados especiales a los que lo debemos someter.

― Si te molesta tanto, yo cuidare de él. ― dije sin mirarlo. ― Tratare de acoplar mi horario a unas pocas horas.

―Sabes que puedo pagar a alguien quien lo cuide.

―No, no quiero que ninguna extraña se quede con Anthony o Tony ahora que es pequeño.

Escuche como tragaba duro, lo mire y vi que de nuevo estaba enojado.

― ¿Qué? ¿te molesta que lo llame como tú?

― ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? ― no respondió mi pregunta.

― Cuando su padre decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con mi bebé.

―Yo no dije eso. ― contesto si más. ― Solo digo que necesitara de cuidados especiales, y de tus labios salió que en cuanto el bebé tuviera edad suficiente regresarías al trabajo.

―Sí, pero eso era antes de saber que tendría a mi bebito especial. ― le conteste casi con los ojos cerrados. ― Tú puedes seguir como si nada, si quieres ignóranos, pero yo cuidare y amare _por los dos _a Tony.

Cuando sentía que mis ojos se cerraban, escuche la puerta abrirse, de inmediato abrí mis ojos para ver a una enfermera que traía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Sin ayuda de Edward, me levante y mire con emociona a la enfermera que me sonrió al verme.

― Alguien está ansioso por verlos.

Ignore a Edward que solo me miraba a mí y no a la enfermera.

―Sí, quiero verlo. ― ella amablemente me pasó el pequeño bulto, por primera vez veía a mi pequeño. Estaba dormido obviamente, pero a pesar de que sus rasgos confirmaban su condición para mí no dejo de ser el bebé más hermoso del mundo. ― Hola Tony.

Al parecer él me entendía porque abrió sus ojitos claros, muy a su pesar del mismo color que los de su padre, y su matita de pelo era de un rubio pero aun no diría si sería como la de Edward o como la mía. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y le di un besito en la mejilla, en su naricita y por último en su frente, lo acerque a mi cuerpo para que supiera que su mamá siempre estaría con él.

― El doctor Black me dijo que todo estaba bien con el pequeño, pero que les recomienda que venga cada mes para hacerle un chequeo. Como saben, es un bebé muy especial, así que esperemos que tengan los cuidados correspondientes.

―Lo sé, enfermera. ― le conteste sin dejar de mirar a mi bebé.

― Y usted, papá. ―le dijo a Edward. ― Debe estar atento a las peticiones de su esposa.

Quisiera que le enfermera no dijera nada, que solo se fuera, Edward estaba demasiado irritado como para ignorar sus palabras. Por suerte su bipper comenzó a sonar y la enfermera salió rápidamente.

Yo seguí ignorando a Edward y centre mi atención a Tony.

― Hola mi niño. ― sus ojitos me miraban pero se veían perdidos. Sentí a Edward acercarse pero lo ignore, aún estaba molesta con él.― Yo soy tu mami, y te amo muchísimo.

Y era verdad, yo amaba a mi niño muchísimo.

Seguía sintiendo la mirada de Edward, me atreví a mirarlo.

―¿Quieres cargarlo? ― sabía que era una tontería, pero en verdad esperaba que Edward dijera si.

―No gracias.

― ¿Por qué? ― dije dolida.

―Es muy pequeño y delicado. ―qué tontería.

―Logan es más o menos de su edad, y no te molesta cargarlo. ―Logan era el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, tenía 4 meses.

―Sabes que es diferente.

― Como digas. ― volví a ignorarlo.

Solo centre mi atención en Tony.

.

.

_Primer año de Tony_

Este año había sido, bueno. Más no perfecto como pensé que sería, de hecho creía o más bien tenía la esperanza de que Edward se hiciera a la idea de que Tony era especial, y probablemente no haría todas las cosas que un niño de su edad haría, aprendería aceptarlo y quererlo igual que yo. Pero a pesar de que el fingía que todo estaba bien, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no era así, su comportamiento hacia Tony era… cortes, más no el afecto que se le da un padre a su hijo. No lo trataba mal pero tampoco le mostraba cariño, más de una ocasión le hacía ver lo mal que se estaba comportando, Edward nunca me respondía. Sentía que no tenía nada que responder o de verdad le molestaba la situación.

Otra cosa que no me gustaba nada era que la familia de Edward tampoco eran muy afectuosos con Tony, bueno, todos excepto Emmett y Rosalie. Mi cuñada era maestra en una escuela de niños especiales, comprendía al pie de la letra la situación de Tony y cada vez que me visitaba me daba consejos de cómo debía tratarlo, yo estaba muy agradecida con ellos. Eran un alivio para mí, por suerte mis padres se lo tomaron bien, Renee me había dicho que un hijo es una bendición sin importar su condición, mi padre estaba esperando el momento cuando Tony fuera mayor para enseñarle a pescar. No podía estar más feliz por eso.

Bueno, sería más feliz si Edward me apoyara al cien.

Yo creí que con el paso del tiempo se acostumbraría a la situación. Pero cuando creí que había un cambio en él, Tony enfermo de una constipación intestinal que me hizo correr con él al hospital, Edward me acompaño más por compromiso que porque haya querido. Por suerte Jacob logro ayudarlo y pude respirar tranquila.

Durante este año no había mes en el que no llevara a Tony al doctor, Jacob me había dicho que había una probabilidad del 66% al 89% de que Tony quedara sordo, pero afortunadamente no fue el caso. Para mi desgracia tuve que dejar mi trabajo en el colegio, Tony me absorbía mucho tiempo y no quería que cualquiera lo cuidara, Edward se molestó un poco por eso… de hecho esa fue nuestra primera discusión:

―_¿Qué?_ ―Edward me miro mal, estaba sentado en la cama acomodándose para dormir. ―_Creí que volverías al trabajo._

―_Sabes que tengo que cuidar a Tony._ ―gruño pero lo ignore. ― _Aun es muy pequeño para que lo deje en una escuela especial._

―_Hay personas que se pueden encargar muy bien de él. Y tú no debes dejar tu sueño por él._

―_Mi sueño es estar con mi familia, Edward. Veo que tú no piensas lo mismo._

―_Sabes que no es así._

―_¿Hasta cuándo, Edward?_ ―el me miro sin entender. ―_No te hagas, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Tony es tu hijo, Edward. Él nos necesita a los dos._

No me dijo nada por un momento, solo me miraba, yo negué varias veces y rodee la cama para acostarme. Sabía que no le sacaría nada, y menos cuando se portaba de esa forma.

―_Debes entenderme, Bella. Yo jamás espere que esto pasara._

― _¿Y yo sí, Edward?_

―_Sé que no, pero no puedo simplemente no decepcionarme por esto, yo de verdad quería un hijo el cual no estuviera en riesgo de morir en cualquier momento._

Ahogue un gemido de sorpresa.

―_¿Esperas que Tony muera?_ ―pregunte triste. ― _¿eso es lo que quieres, Edward?_

El comenzó a negar varias veces.

―_¡No! Eso nunca, yo no quiero que eso pase._

―_Pero eso me diste a entender._

―_He leído mucho del asunto, Bella. Los niños como Tony no tienen una tasa de mortalidad normal, cualquier enfermedad podría matarlos, su sistema inmunológico es muy débil, imagine si de un resfriado llegue a ser una pulmonía… no podría._

―_Creo que te entiendo, Edward._ ―al menos eso creía. ― _Pero Tony no tiene la culpa de nada, es un bebé que no pidió nacer así, lo único que quiero es que le muestres un poco de cariño eso es todo. Es tu hijo y sé que él te quiere, he visto como no te quita la mirada cada vez que pasas y lo ignoras._

Él había sonreído un poco, pero solo un poco. De repente su sonrisa cayó.

―_No puedo, Bells._ ―se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño.

Suspire como tantas veces lo había hecho y me recosté en la cama, no sabía qué hacer con esta situación y sinceramente no quería darme por vencida. Tarde o temprano Edward se daría cuenta de lo especial que es Tony y lo amaría igual o más que yo.

Cuando Tony cumplió su primer año, mi madre, Alice y yo le organizamos una pequeña fiesta para Tony. Como supuse solo estuvimos mis padres, Alice, Jasper y yo ya que Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron una complicación para venir, pero le enviaron a Tony un hermoso juego de recreación para que comenzara a activar mejor sus reflejos, Edward había prometido regresar temprano del trabajo, pero cuando vimos que eran las 4:00 pm y no llegaba comenzamos la celebración.

― ¡Ma! ― Tony me golpeo con su pequeña mano la cara. Me señalo el pastel que mi madre había hecho para él.― ¡Tel!

Le sonreí a mi bebé, y bese su mejilla.

― Si, amor. Es un pastel, lo hizo tu abuelita Renee.

― ¡Nee! ― su lenguaje no era bueno, apenas estábamos comenzando su educación en un grupo en el centro para niños con SD, para ayudar su avance. Y me sorprendía mucho lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo.― ¡Pa!

Me entristecí, Edward no había llegado.

― ¿Dónde está el inútil de tu marido? ― Alice apareció detrás de mí con Logan en sus brazos. ― No me digas que no va a venir.

―Pues no te diré.

― Y los otros abuelos. ― dijo, refiriéndose a Esme y Carlisle. De igual manera negué. ― Sigo sin entender porque demonios te esfuerzas por invitarlos, son tan malditamente prejuiciosos y perfeccionistas que no aceptan que Tony sea diferente.

―Es su decisión, Alice. No los obligare a que vengan a ver a Tony, pero lo que sino perdono es que Edward haya faltado.

―No sé cómo lo soportas, Bella.

―Porque tengo la esperanza de que se dé cuenta de lo hermoso que tiene ante él. ― mire a mi bebé, que tenía su mirada en el pastel.

A pesar de todo, nos la pasamos muy bien. Unos amigos del grupo sí pudieron venir con sus hijos que, a su modo, jugaron con Tony. Lo que más me encanto fue ver a Tony bailar cuando Alice puso música latina, se veía tan hermoso que no dude en grabarlo con mi cámara*, esperando que cuando Edward llegara lo viera.

Como ya lo había esperado, Edward no llego a tiempo, si no casi a las 10:00 pm.

Acosté a Tony porque había quedado agotado por tanto ajetreo. Me quede en nuestra habitación esperando cuando llegara.

Escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse, tome varias respiraciones antes de enfrentarlo. Baje hacia la sala, no quería que Tony oyera nada.

Me lo encontré en la sala mirando el poco desorden que había quedado de la fiesta, estaba tan cansada que no me importo dejarlo ahí.

― ¿Qué paso aquí? ― pregunto. ― ¿Hiciste una fiesta?

Saque el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones.

― No puedo creer que lo olvidaras Edward.

― ¿Olvidar que? ― mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, era imposible que lo haya olvidado. ― Bella ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué cosa?

― Olvidaste el cumpleaños de Tony. ― lo vi traga en seco. ―Lo olvidaste aun cuando yo te dije en la mañana que tenías que llegar temprano.

―Pero no me dijiste para qué. ― fue su tonta escusa.

―De verdad tenía que recordarte el cumpleaños de tu hijo… ¡El primer cumpleaños de Tony!

Lo vi mirar para el otro lado, no veía nada de arrepentimiento y si lo estaba no lo demostraba.

― Tengo que trabajar Bella, desde que dejaste tu trabajo yo tengo que solventar los gastos de la casa, el grupo donde llevas al niño no es muy barato.

―¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ― le respondí en un gruñido. ― No te preocupes, ya veré yo como hacerle. Sé que mis padres me ayudaran con eso, porque los tuyos no me ayudan en nada.

― No los culpes, por no entender.

―¡Exacto! No los culpo, como tampoco culpo a Tony por nada como tú lo haces.

―Yo no…

―Déjalo. ―me di la vuelta. ― Sé que no quieres a Tony ni tú ni tus padres tampoco, y hoy lo termine de comprobar.

Me dirigí a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de mi hijo a dormir, no quería hoy dormir en el mismo cuarto que Edward, al menos no esta noche. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, no estaba muy segura si quería seguir estando con Edward si él no hacia ni el menor intento por acercarse a mi hijo.

Apenas subí el primer escalón cuando sentí la mano de mi esposo en mi muñeca.

― Lo siento.

― No Edward, no tienes que disculparte, que importa. ― no me voltee a mirarlo. ― No se le puede obligar a alguien a querer a otra persona.

― Yo quiero a Anthony. ― lo mire por primera vez. ― Es solo… es difícil Bella.

― No lo es, Edward. Tú lo haces difícil.

― Mis padres…

―Ellos no tienen derecho a meterse en esto. Sé que ellos tienen ideas raras, y sé que no son malos pero el hecho de negar a su propio nieto es imperdonable.

―Lo sé, Bella.

Ahora fue mi turno en tomarle las manos.

―Prométeme por favor que trataras de darle una oportunidad a esto. De darle a Tony el padre que quiere.

El no dijo nada, pero asintió.

Eso me basta… _por ahora_.

* * *

***Ver video aquí **** www****. youtube watch?v=fGb7FgO2SAU**

**Hola de nuevo, si están leyendo esto es que le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia. La verdad espero que les haya gustado. **

**Los leo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer, y lo mío es la trama, que espero les agrade mucho. **

* * *

**_-Mi bebito especial-_**

**-2-**

_Segundo año de Tony_

Como lo pensé, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado en este último año. La verdad, después de que mi Tony cumpliera el segundo año y su padre, de nuevo, había faltado a su cumpleaños, había dejado de esforzarme porque después de pensarlo decidí que ya no valía la pena.

Se preguntaran porque no dejo a Edward, me voy con Tony y así ser felices solo mi hijo y yo.

Fácil. Tony quería mucho a Edward.

Eran pocas las ocasiones que Edward estaba en casa, pero cuando lo estaba Tony siempre estaba contento, no dejaba de gritar _"Pa" _cada vez que se cruzaba por el pasillo, aunque este lo ignoraba o cuando le hacía casi simplemente le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza y para él creo que era como cumplir su rol de padre. Me enojaba demasiado pero con el tiempo deje de hacerle caso, pero mi hijo no, a pesar de que para mí eran unas secas demostraciones de afecto, para Tony era como si le hubiera dado un abrazo, eso era lo que me dolía, mi niño quería a su papá.

Recuerdo solo una vez cuando tome las maletas de Tony y mías y nos fuimos a casa de mi madre, fue al día siguiente del segundo cumpleaños de Tony…

_Mire a mi hijo sentado en la alfombra de mi madre, tomaba su cochecito y lo rodaba de un lado a otro. Suspire de nuevo y mire a mi madre._

― _Lo extraña, mamá._ ― mire a mi hijo de nuevo.

― _Es su padre después de todo._ ― a pesar de que mi madre no le agradara la actitud de Edward, no podía negar lo obvio. ― _¿Crees que si ustedes se separan, Tony será feliz?_

―_No quiero separarme de Edward mamá, pero si él no puede mostrar su cariño a Tony o peor es incapaz de quererlo, no le veo caso que sigamos juntos._

― _Pero no creo que a Tony le guste eso._

― _Es pequeño, mamá. No creo que entienda mucho de la situación, puede que sufra un poco al principio, pero se repondrá. Todos los niños lo hacen. _

― _Pero recuerda algo, cielo. Tony es especial…_

Eso me había hecho pensar un poco, sí, mi hijo no era como los demás. Lo que significaba que él daría su amor incondicional a Edward, y aunque este no lo demostraba ni un poco, eso no iba a cambiar por más alejados que estuvieran, y era probable que mi hijo nunca lo olvidara y sufriera toda su vida.

¡Diablos! Era muy difícil eso. Así que aun resignada hice mi maleta de nuevo, y regrese a casa…

_Abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré a Edward sentado en las escaleras con las manos en su cabeza. Negué varias veces, y deje caer mi bolso y sujete más a Tony a mi cuerpo, pero este al ver a su padre no evito gritar._

― _¡Papi!_ ― me agradaba que su avance fuera grande y pudiera decir bien sus palabras. ― _¡Papi!_

_Edward levanto la cabeza y al vernos sus ojos se abrieron._

― _¡Bella, volviste… volvieron!_ ― me miro a los ojos, quiso abrazarme pero me aleje. ―_ ¿Qué pasa?_

― _Si, lo hice. Pero si volví no fue por ti Edward._ ― me miro con dolor en sus ojos. ― _Lo hice por Tony, no soy capaz de quitarle a su padre. Por más que este no se merezca su cariño._

Desde entonces las cosas cambiaron más de lo que espere, seguíamos viviendo en el mismo hogar pero pareciese que viviéramos en diferentes países, Edward se iba a trabajar mientras que en las mañanas me ocupaba de Tony, y en las tardes íbamos con Alice, había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en su cafetería para pagar los gastos del grupo especial de Tony. Edward había tenido razón, no era muy barato pero no me importaba yo lo pagaría con gusto con tal de que mi hijo tuviera una buena educación, no quería pedirle un favor más a Edward con respecto a algo que tuviera que ver con mi hijo. No quería que después me estuviera echando en cara en lo mucho que gastaba en él y tonterías de ningún tipo, por suerte mis padres me ayudaban a pagar la mitad, eso me hacía mucho bien, Rosalie me dijo que cuando Tony cumpliera 4 años podría asistir a la escuela donde ella trabajaba, que era gratuita pero la admisión era a partir de esa edad.

Así que únicamente el dinero que le pedía a Edward era para cosas de la casa y nada más.

Si, así se había vuelto nuestro matrimonio.

.

.

Estaba cocinando la cena para Edward cuando escuche a mi hijo balbucear.

― ¿Qué pasa, amor? ― mire su fruta sin comer. ― ¿No te gusta el plátano?

― ¡No! ― comenzó a reír. Tomando el plátano y golpeándolo contra su silla. Comencé a reírme con él por su inocencia y su avance, hasta Kate se había sorprendido de lo mucho que aprendía, ya podía decir algunas palabras y sabia identificarnos a mí, a mis padres y amigos, también a Edward aunque a este último no le importaba.

― ¿Entonces que se te antoja? ― camine hacia el frutero y se lo enseñe. ― Escoge lo que te guste mi amor.

Miro la fruta por un momento, no sabía si de verdad estaba escogiendo o solo le gustaba mirarla. Solo me señalo una manzana y comenzó a dar palmadas en su comedero. Tome la manzana y se la mostré.

― A ver Tony, di Manzana. ― Se la mostré.

El me miro y sonrió.

― ¡Na! ― grito.

― No, corazón. M-A-N-Z-A-N-A. ― intente de nuevo.

― ¡Ma…― sonreí, tal vez esta sería la primera palabra larga que diría. ―… na!

― Esta bien amor, la dirás cuando estés listo.

El comenzó a reír y me señalo la manzana. Tome una cuchara y partí en dos la fruta para poder darle papilla. Mi pequeño me lanzaba pedazos de papilla cada vez que se ponía a jugar con su mordedora, yo reía con él cada vez que hacia eso, me gustaba mucho ver a mi bebito feliz, cuando termino le limpie la carita con una toallita húmeda, mire su ropa y suspire, tendría que bañarlo para quitarle lo pegajoso del cuerpo así que me puse a ordenar un poco el desorden que habíamos provocado. Me tense cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse, me apure a limpiar la cocina y servirle un plato a Edward para que cenara, le puse una tapa para que no se le enfriara y justo cuando tome a mi hijo para bañarlo él entro a la cocina.

― Buenas tardes. ― me saludo.

― ¡Papi! ― Tony grito, mire a Edward que solo le echo una leve mirada al niño y asintió.

Genial, como si eso lo entendiera él.

― Buenas tardes. ― salude cortésmente. ― Tu cena está servida. Espero que la disfrutes.

Pase de largo con mi hijo en brazos, no alcance a salir cuando Edward me tomo del brazo impidiéndonos la salida.

― ¿No vas a cenar?

― Ya cene, gracias. Voy a bañar a _mi hijo._

― Pero hace mucho que no cenas conmigo, estas siendo muy injusta, Isabella.

Me voltee para mirarlo, no pude evitar mostrar mi enojo, porque la verdad sus acusaciones estaban fuera de lugar.

― No me hables de injusticia, Edward. ― le dije. ― Porque déjame y te digo que tú no eres nada justo con nosotros.

― ¿Nosotros?

―Sí, nosotros. Porque me prometiste, o bueno fue un intento de promesa, me dijiste que intentarías darle una oportunidad a Tony, ¿y qué has hecho? Han pasado dos malditos años y tú no has hecho ni el más mínimo intento de acercártele y sabes que, estoy cansada, muy cansada de la estúpida actitud tanto tuya como de tus padres, que por si fuera poco no han venido ni una maldita vez a ver a su nieto… ¡ah! Pero no fuera Logan, porque a él si lo llenan de mimos, regalos y sobretodo amor, pero no digo nada porque Emmett y Rosalie han sido de verdad maravillosos con nosotros y ninguno de los dos niños tienen la culpa de lo prejuiciosos que son sus abuelos.

Edward no me dijo nada, porque sabía que tenía razón ¡y vaya que si tenía razón! Hace poco fuimos a la fiesta de Logan donde, obvio, sus abuelos si fueron y lo peor de todo que Edward fue quien insistió que fuéramos los primeros en llegar… Y me hablan a mí de injusticia.

― ¿Terminaste?

―Claro que no yo…― sentí como me movían todo, traspille un poco hacia atrás y Edward nos sujetó tanto a Tony como a mí. ― ¡Dios!

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto preocupado.

―Sí, claro. No pasa nada.

Esperaba que de verdad no fuera nada.

― Debo ir a bañar a Tony. Tú, sigue con tu cena.

― No terminaste de hablar. ― me dijo, yo rodee los ojos, no tenía sentido esforzarme.

― Como te dije, Edward, no tiene caso y ya estoy cansada.

― ¿Y crees que no estoy cansado? ― me voltee a verlo, mi rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. ― Te estas portando de una manera infantil y nada propia de tu edad, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ya no usas el dinero que te doy para pagar las clases de Anthony?

― Te lo dije, no quiero que me des nada que más adelante me vayas a echar en cara, ya lo hiciste una vez y no me gusto.

― ¡Por dios, eso fue hace un año!

― ¡Exactamente! Hace un año tuvimos nuestra primera discusión al respecto. Edward la verdad no te entiendo, y me harte de intentarlo.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no te vas si es que te tengo tan cansada?

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, yo lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, su comentario me dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir. Mi bebé balbuceo algo que me hizo volver a la realidad, lo mire y sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla y encare a Edward.

― Ya te lo dije, si regrese fue por que Tony te quiere, y aun no entiendo porque lo hace si tu no le regresas el mismo afecto.

― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo que?

― ¿Dejaste de quererme?

― Mis sentimientos siguen igual, Edward. Pero tú te estas encargando de que cambien.

.

.

El siguiente par de días siguieron igual, no hable con Edward después de la discusión que tuvimos y para ser franca tampoco él hablo conmigo, aún seguía "indignado" por mi "inmadurez". Hable con mis padres al respecto, y Charlie dejo muy claro que quería que yo dejara al _idiota _(nuevo apodo de mi padre para Edward) y que regresara con ellos, mi madre solo me dijo que hiciera lo que yo creyera que era necesario. Lo peor de todo es que el estrés comenzaba a afectarme, varias veces tuve que dejar a Tony en casa de mi madre porque el trabajo estaba pasándome factura y para colmo los malestares que me daban constantemente.

Al cuarto día algo raro paso, Tony no me levanto como comúnmente lo hacía (el acostumbraba llorar exactamente cada mañana a las 7:00 am), fui a su habitación un poco preocupada y lo encontré muy quieto mirando al techo, lo cargue y lo vi un poco decaído.

No lo pensé dos veces, fui a mi habitación y me cambie con lo primero que encontré. Tome a Tony en brazos y corrí hacia la cochera, de camino me encontré a Edward que iba igual a la cochera para irse al trabajo, no sé qué habrá visto en mi rostro porque el suyo también se desencajo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Tony se ve mal.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche para sentarlo en su silla e irme al hospital. Cuando lo acomode e iba para el asiento de conductor vi que Edward se estaba subiendo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, no me detuve para preguntar qué demonios hacía, mi hijo era primero. Llame a Jacob para decirle que iba en camino, me pregunto qué era lo que veía mal en mi hijo, solo le atine a decir que no había hecho ni un ruido en toda la mañana y que se veía un poco decaído, como si le faltara sueño, siguió preguntándome que otra cosa anormal había notado, me quebré un poco la cabeza pero no recordaba nada más que…

― Mi madre me dijo que había estado un poco agitado, casi no caminaba porque parecía que estaba cansado.

Jacob no me dijo nada unos segundos y me asuste.

― ¿Jacob?

― _Lo revisaremos, estaré listo cuando lleguen._ ― colgó la llamada.

Me di varios golpes con mi puño.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Mi madre me lo había dicho, pero estaba tan estresada con él trabajo que no había escuchado lo que decía. Mire hacia atrás y vi que mi niño tenía los ojos cerrados, no sé qué maldito movimiento hice para pasarme al asiento de atrás, solté al niño de su sillita y lo atraje a mi cuerpo.

― Mamá está aquí, mi amor. ― lo estreche más contra mí. ― Estarás bien, lo estarás.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital tome a mi hijo en brazos y entre corriendo. Jacob ya me esperaba con unas enfermeras, una de ellas me ordeno que pusiera a Tony en la camilla y sin decirme más de lo llevaron dejándome sola en el pasillo, Jacob iba tras de ellas cuando lo tome de la bata.

― Quiero ir contigo.

― No puedes, Bella. Necesitamos revisarlo.

Toda mi fuerza se fue al caño y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

― ¡Dime que está pasando, Jacob!

― Aun no lo sé, Bella. ― comenzó a negar varias veces. ― No quiero adelantarme a nada.

― Se recuperara, ¿verdad?

― Hare lo que pueda, Bella.

Y se fue corriendo con detrás de las enfermeras.

Me deje caer en el asiento que estaba detrás de mí, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos imaginándome lo peor.

A Tony no le podía pasar nada, me moriría si eso pasara.

― ¿Bella?

Alce la mirada, Edward estaba frente a mí.

― Gracias por traernos. ― debía ser justa, se portó bien al venir a traernos, yo no podía haber manejado en mi estado de nerviosismo. ― Ya puedes irte, yo me quedare a esperar que Jacob salga y me diga que pasa con Tony.

― ¿Qué dices?

― Debes ir a trabajar, yo me quedare. ― dije sin mirarlo.

― No te dejare sola en esto.

― Esta bien, no te preocupes no tienes por qué quedarte, ya llamare yo a mi madre después para que me haga compañía, tu puedes irte a atender tus cosas en el bufet. ― mi vista se quedó atenta a la puerta donde Jacob había desaparecido. No oí ni un ruido más, supongo que Edward se fue.

La espera se me estaba haciendo eterna, mire el reloj de mi teléfono ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que se llevaron a Tony, mis manos no dejaban de retorcerse, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y juraría que en estos momentos quería vomitar. Fue cuando caí en cuenta que no les había avisado a mis padres la condición de Tony, apenas estaba sacando mi teléfono cuando oí que alguien me llamaba.

― ¡Bella! ― me levante y mis padres venían corriendo, sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje a sus brazos y comencé a llorar. ― Ya cariño, todo estará bien.

―No lo sé mamá, Jacob se veía muy preocupado. ― dije entre llanto. ― ¿Y si le pasa algo a Tony?

―No digas eso, Bells. Tony es fuerte, es un Swan… nosotros nunca nos damos por vencidos. ― asentí a las palabras de mi padre, tenía razón, nosotros nunca nos damos por vencidos.

― Perdón por no llamarlos antes.

―No te preocupes, Edward no llamo.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba ahí, sentado a unas cuantas bancas de mí, me dio una pequeña sonrisa que no respondí.

Al poco rato llegaron Alice junto Jasper, mi amiga me dio un abrazo y al igual que mis padres me dio palabras de ánimo, agradecía mucho su presencia. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Esme y a Carlisle llegar a la sala, Esme me miro y se acercó, me pare para enfrentarla, si iba a hacer un mal comentario respecto a la situación juro por lo más sagrado que le daré un puñetazo.

― Buenos días. ― saludo, le respondimos el saludo por cortesía. ― Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

― Esta bien.

― ¿Te han dicho algo?

― Es evidente que no. ― respondí cortante.

― ¡Bella!― me reprendió mi madre.

― ¡No mamá! No puede llegar y pretender que le importa mi hijo cuando nunca le han dado ninguna muestra de que les importa. ― mire a mi madre para responderle y regrese mi vista a Esme. ― Así que no sé qué pensaba Edward al llamarlos, cuando se ve a leguas que no quieren estar aquí, así que le pido a usted y a su familia que se retiren, no quiero ver sus rostros de desagrado cuando me digan que Tony se pondrá bien.

Me di la media vuelta justo cuando Jacob venia saliendo, corrí hacia él valiéndome un comino dejarla ahí parada con la palabra en la boca.

― ¿Cómo está mi hijo, Jacob?

El negó varias veces.

― No me gusta dar malas noticias, Bella. Pero Tony no está muy bien. ― sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera. ― Desafortunadamente Anthony sufre _defecto septal auriculoventricular_― lo mire sin entender. ― Es provocado por una falla del tejido para unirse en el corazón durante la vida embrionaria. Esto provoca una gran abertura en el centro del corazón, generalmente con un orificio entre las dos cámaras expulsoras y entre las dos cámaras colectoras, así como anomalías de las dos válvulas aurículoventriculares, la mitral y la tricúspide.

― ¿Mi hijo está mal del corazón? ― me costaba creerlo. ― Pero tu estas diciendo que eso se detecta cuando nacen, y tú me dijiste que no tenía nada ¡Nada! ― grite. ― ¡Me dijiste que no pasaría nada, que estaba sano! ¡Me mentiste Jacob Black, lo hiciste! Todo este tiempo pensé que Tony estaba bien, ¡soy tan estúpida! Debí haberlo llevado con otro doctor, alguien que _si _le importen sus pacientes.

― A veces hay cosas que no se detectan a la primera, Isabella. ― me miro molesto pero no me amedrente. ― En los chequeos mensuales de Anthony nunca presencio nada fuera de lo normal, sabes que el niño es diferente…

― ¡Diferente un demonio! Mi hijo es igual o mejor que todos los niños que hay en este hospital, no tiene por qué haber diferencia en sus estudios ni nada, era tu obligación asegurarte de que estuviera bien… ¡Maldita sea! ― me tome la cabeza con ambas manos, sentí los brazos de alguien pero no levante la mirada pasa saber quién era.

― No lo decía por eso, me refería que… olvídalo, no quiero perder el tiempo en explicaciones, necesitamos actuar. ― Lo volví a mirar. ― Necesitamos hacer una cirugía para reparar el daño, pero no estoy tan seguro que tanto puedan soportar sus pulmones, es muy pequeño y una cirugía de este calibre podría…

― ¡No lo digas! ― interrumpí. ― Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

― Necesito que firmes el permiso… ambos padres deben hacerlo. ― miro hacia atrás, seguí su mirada y vi que Edward estaba detrás de mí.

Tome la carpeta que me extendió y lo firme sin leer lo que decía se la devolví a Jacob y este se adelantó y supongo que se la dio a Edward.

― Más te vale firmar, Edward. ― susurre.

.

.

_2 horas después _

Podría jurar que me había quedado sin uñas. Mi pie estaba brincando, los nervios no me tenían muy bien, seguía con mi vista al frente, podía sentir la presencia de mis padres y amigos, pero mi mente solamente pensaba en lo que estaría pasando en la sala de operaciones.

― Hija, necesitas descansar.

―Estoy bien, madre. ― dije, la verdad si me sentía muy cansada, pero por nada en el mundo me alejaría de este hospital. ― Puedo aguantar, además es temprano.

―Al menos debes comer algo. ― esta vez intento mi padre. ― Apuesto que no desayunaste.

― De verdad estoy bien, no tengo hambre, de hecho ninguna comida me apetece. ― sinceramente, solo de imaginar algo de comer, así sea un simple café, me provocaba asco.

― Isabella, deja de ser tan terca. Come algo. ― me tense al oír la voz de Edward, la verdad me había olvidado de él y de sus padres.

― Es mejor que no digas nada, Edward.

― No tienes que estar a la defensiva, solo te estoy diciendo que enfermarte ahora no es bueno…

― No me importa, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digan que pasa con mi hijo.

―Nuestro hijo, Bella.

Quizás sea el estrés o lo estúpido de su comentario, pero comencé a reírme.

― Yo no le veo lo gracioso, Isabella. ― intervino Esme. ― Edward solo está preocupado por ti y tú estás comportándote de una manera muy inmadura.

Su comentario detuvo mi risa.

― Me rio por lo estúpido que se oye, ¿y sabe porque? ― no la deje contestar. ― En 2 años, en estos dos malditos años, su hijo jamás se preocupó por mí y mucho menos por _mi hijo. _Y ahora, frente a todos quiere parecer el padre que en verdad se preocupa por la salud de su hijo, cuando todos en esta sala han sido testigos de que no es verdad. ― esta vez mire a Edward. ― A ver ¿Estuviste en los dos cumpleaños de Tony? No, ¿Cuántas veces viniste conmigo a uno de los chequeos de Tony? Ninguno, ¿Cuántas veces le dijiste un _tu quiero_? Ninguna vez, ¿quieren que continúe? ― los mire a todos. ― Yo sola me he desvivido por Tony, solo mis padres y amigos me han ayudado porque en la única cosa en la que le pedí ayuda a su hijo me le echó en cara, desde entonces eh sido madre y padre para Tony, así que Esme piensa dos veces antes de tan siquiera criticarme en algo.

― Bella…― Edward trato de acercarse a mí pero negué alejándome.

― ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

― Yo…

De repente escuche mi nombre, Jacob venia saliendo del quirófano. Corrí hacia el dejando a los demás detrás de mí, pero deje de caminar cuando vi el rostro sombrío de Jacob.

Fue cuando supe, que lo peor había pasado.

* * *

**Hola gente, si llegaron hasta acá significa que no me odian y que terminaron de leer el capítulo, la verdad sé que eh sido un poco cruel pero estas situaciones no me las invento yo, de verdad suceden en la vida y aunque quisiera cumplir los deseos de todas… no podría, la vida a veces es muy cruel y no siempre tenemos un felices por siempre. **

**Bueno, me despido y si no me odian demasiado nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**

**Y un especial agradecimiento a estas lindas personitas que me dejaron comentario:**

**Kakki-Chan, Narraly, Guest, Naye15, Sweet Little Bird, DeNobrega, Danny Ordaz, Gretchen CullenMasen, Tecupi, TereyashaMooz, Nyx-88, jhanulita, CC Stewart, jacke94, jupy, lia, Bellz-22, twihard, Rommyev, mmenagv, MochytaWesley, NoeLiia, Maiisa, Guest, green day forever, Christina Rey, loreblue31, Aryam Shields Masen, Shiru92, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, Janesa, Mary de Cullen, nattalia robsten.**

**De verdad muchas gracias **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer, y lo mío es la trama, que espero les agrade mucho. **

* * *

**_-Mi bebito especial-_**

**-3-**

Tony murió el mes de agosto, 5 meses antes de cumplir sus tres años de edad. La verdad no supe que paso realmente ese día, Jacob había salido a darnos la mala noticia, al parecer sus pequeños pulmones no habían soportado la falta de oxígeno y había entrado en paro, Jacob hizo todo lo que pudo pero no pudieron hacer nada… el daño ya había sido hecho… Cuando termino de decirnos todo, eh de decir que no hice nada… al principio. Solo supe que mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y comencé a golpear el pecho de él doctor varias veces, había sentido unos brazos que me sostenían pero sabía al cien por ciento que no era Edward y ¿saben qué? No me importo, ya no me importaba nada de él y su familia, ellos no se merecían nada de mí ya no.

Después mi arranque de furia, me había levantado con la frente en alto encarando a Jacob y siendo tan fuerte como nunca más lo había sido.

Pedí a ver a mi hijo.

_Jacob me miro con los ojos abiertos._

― _¿Estas segura?_

― ¿_Ves que estoy bromeando?_ ― dije lo más segura posible. ― _Por favor, quiero ver a mi hijo._

_Él solo asintió una vez antes, de darme una mirada que me indicaba que lo siguiera, caminando tras de él escuche unos pasos tras de mí, voltee y vi que era Edward quien nos seguía. Toda la furia que había reprimido o más bien conteniendo volvió._

― _¿Qué demonios haces?_ _― _gruñí._ ― Dime que se supone que estás haciendo._

― _Voy contigo._

― _¿Para qué? ― me pare en medio del pasillo, consciente de que Jacob se había detenido y nos veía. ― Para confirmar que _mi hijo _ha dejado de respirar, ¿Y así vayas corriendo con tus padres para celebrar que la vergüenza de la familia Cullen ha muerto? ― _dije cada una de las palabras con veneno, me importo muy poco ver que su mirada se volvía más y más seria._ ― ¡Pues no! No permitiré que nadie de tu familia vuelva a hacerme daño… _

― _Bella…_

― _¡No! No te quiero ver, ¡vete de aquí! ¡VETE!_

_Me di la media vuelta y pase a Jacob, esperando que captara el mensaje de que quería que mostrara el lugar._

Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero oírlo no era lo mismo que verlo. Y verlo, no mejoro las cosas, solo lo hizo real.

Ver el cuerpo inerte de una de las personas que más amas en el mundo, te cambia totalmente, mire a mi pequeño, parecía que estaba durmiendo y me engañaba pensando que así era, mi bebé estaba durmiendo y no debía despertarlo.

― _¿Bella?_

― _Shh…. Jacob, vas a despertar a Tony._ ― le dije poniéndome un dedo en los labios. ― _Mi bebito duerme, no debo despertarlo._

Jacob me miro, no supe reconocer su expresión: era una mezcla de lastima y tristeza, me tomo del brazo y me saco con algo de fuerza, me resistí un poco porque me negaba a dejar a mi hijo solo. A él no le gustaba dormir sin su lamparita, debía ir por su lamparita.

― _Jacob, Tony necesita su foquito, él no puede dormir sin el._

― _No Bella, Anthony no lo necesita._ ― lo mire con el ceño fruncido. ― _Debes comprenderlo, Isabella. Anthony no va a despertar._

― _Claro que sí, sin su foquito…_

― _¡Anthony está muerto!_

Abrí los ojos por su grito.

― _No Jacob, estas equivocado._ ― conteste. ― _¡MI HIJO NO ESTA MUERTO!_

Gritarlo lo hizo totalmente real, Tony mi niño estaba muerto.

Fue cuando me derrumbe en medio del pasillo, podría jurar que mis sollozos se escuchaban por todo el hospital, unos pasos venían corriendo hacia mí, alce la mirada, mi madre cayo junto a mí a su lado estaba Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, por detrás de ella vi a Esme, por un momento pensé que ella se quería acercar a mí pero así como me llego la idea la deseche, ella no quiso a mi hijo por ende no creía ni por un segundo que su muerte le doliera. Palmee las bolsas de mis pantalones, saque mi pequeña cartera, saque la tarjeta donde tenía todos mis ahorros, por todo lo que había luchado para que mi hijo tuviera una mejor educación, la tome y se la tendí a Alice.

― _Toma._ ― dije entre hipidos. ― _Saca todo mi dinero. Ve… con y que te hagan una lápida… _

― _Oh Bella…_

― _Que te hagan la más… la más hermosa de todas. _― ella tomo la tarjeta con manos temblorosas. ― _Quiero… que mi bebé… tenga lo mejor. ―_ me tape la cara con una mano para tratar de evitar que mis ojos siguieran soltando más lagrimas pero no pude, ellos se negaban a obedecerme. _― Por favor… yo no puedo…_

― _No te preocupes, Bella. Me asegurare de que sea la mejor._

Ella me dio un beso en la frente y salió con Jasper tras de ella. Me levante poco a poco, mi madre me sostenía cada poco pensando que probablemente me derrumbaría sin avisar, pero por suerte (creo) eso no paso, me mantuve de pie todo el tiempo cada poco me sentía mareada y con ganas de desmayarme pero logre estabilizarme, estaba consciente de que mi cuerpo me pedía alimento pero no podía distraerme con cosas como esas, debía estar aquí esperando el momento en que me entregaran a mi hijo.

O su cuerpo, eso había dicho Jacob.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando menos me había dado cuenta estábamos en el cementerio. Mire la hermosa lapida que Alice había conseguido para mí: era totalmente blanca y en ella estaba un pequeño durmiendo mientras un ángel velaba su sueño, no podía estar más agradecida con ella, era una amiga incondicional y me apoyo en cada momento que estuvo conmigo. Rosalie vino un par de días después, al igual que Emmett habían sido un gran apoyo en mi época con Tony y por más que quisiera no podía odiarlos, ellos no eran como sus demás parientes. Pero no podía negar que en ocasiones me distanciaba de ellos.

El padre había dicho unas hermosas palabras, en ocasiones me perdía en mis pensamientos, recordando los hermosos momentos que mi hijo y yo habíamos pasado: su pequeño baile en su primera fiesta, sus baños donde terminaba más mojada yo que él, las miles de veces que me dijo mami…. Todos esos recuerdos que atesorare en mi mente siempre.

Con una ultimo puñado de tierra, me despedí de mi hijo.

― _Lo siento tanto Bella._ ― me dijo Esme. ― _La verdad, lo siento._

Yo la ignore, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había venido. Al igual que Edward, tampoco lo vi ni en la misa ni ahora.

_Hasta se perdió el funeral de su hijo. _Pensé con amargura.

― _No importa, Esme. Y gracias por tu _preocupación.

― _Quisiera decirte algo que te ayudara a estar bien. _― me siguió hablando como si no hubiera entendido la indirecta.

― _No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir para que yo esté bien. Así que ahórrese su lastima._

― _Bella, las cosas no son como tú crees…_

― _¿Podría dejarlo pasar ya?_

Me di la media vuelta y la deje ahí.

Toda mi vida había creído que mi familia era perfecta, lo teníamos todo. Todas las personas nos preguntaban cuál era nuestro secreto para tanta felicidad: Nunca hubo respuesta, quizás porque en aquel tiempo creíamos que no había secreto para ser feliz, pero ahora que lo pienso, éramos felices porque nunca nos dimos tiempo de ver los defectos de los otros, el nacimiento de Tony me enseño que la familia de mi esposo eran personas agradables y tolerantes, pero como note, me equivoque. Pensaba que Edward amaría a su familia sobre todas las cosas, igual me equivoque, y esa realidad hizo que mi visión se hiciera más clara y de esa forma tomar la decisión que yo creía que era la más fácil de todas.

― _¿Te vas?_ ― me pregunto Edward al llegar a casa y verme con las maletas. No parecía sorprendido, más bien resignado.

― _Si, ya no tengo nada que me ate a ti._

― _¿Por qué?_ ― pregunto tercamente.

― _Muchas cosas han cambiado._

― _Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, quiero decir, yo te amo…_

― _Edward, a veces el amor no es suficiente._ ― me acerque un poco a él y lo mire. ― _Me decepcionaste de tantas maneras posibles, y cuando creí que no podías decepcionarme más. Me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba. _

Agacho la mirada.

― _¿Ves? Tú mismo te das cuenta de tus fallas. _― tome la manilla de mi maleta― _Te mandare los papeles de divorcio con mi abogado. Espero por favor que los firmes._

― _¿Divorcio?_

― _Adiós Edward, te deseo de todo corazón que seas completamente feliz._ ― a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo, y sinceramente esperaba que encontrara lo que el necesitaba así no hubiese sido conmigo.

Y así fue como salí del que había sido mi hogar por tantos años.

_._

_._

.

_1 mes después_

Saque el pan del horno, acerque un poco mi cara para oler el delicioso olor. Lo puse en el taburete para que enfriara un poco antes de colocarle el merengue de chocolate que Alice me había dejado preparado, comencé a cubrir poco a poco con una espátula todo el contorno del pastel, este sería el postre de este día en la cafetería. Me relajaba un poco tener algo que hacer, por suerte conserve mi trabajo, no es como si Alice me hubiese despedido o algo así, pero después de las primeras dos semanas… no todo fui igual.

Aun dolía y mucho. Como no iba a doler, mi hijo había muerto.

Pero después de pensarlo un poco me dije a mi misma que había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, no debería sentirme tan triste, Tony no le hubiese gustado verme así y por nada en el mundo haría algo que entristeciera a mi hijo.

― ¿Cómo va ese paste, Bella? ― me saludo Jasper. Junto con Alice habían levantado este pequeño restaurante, por lo regular él llegaba antes que mi amiga.

― Te diré la verdad, Alice tiene un don magnifico para hacer el merengue de chocolate. ¡Está delicioso! ― y como para enfatizar mi punto me lleve un dedo lleno de merengue a mi boca. ― La condenada no me quiere pasar la receta secreta, Jazz. Dile que no sea malvada.

― Lo siento, Bella. Secreto familiar, si llegase a decírtelo me cortaría lo que no debe ser cortado. ― reí un poco por su tonto comentario.

Si, ahora si podía reír. Pero tarde mucho para lograrlo, pero gracias al apoyo de mis padres y amigos poco a poco fui superando el dolor de la perdida. De hecho podía mencionar a mi hijo sin sentir que algo me partía en dos, ahora él era mi angelito de la guarda y siempre estaría cuidándome. Sé que me contradigo, digo que duele pero a la vez estoy bien, es algo que no puedo explicar correctamente pero aunque duele puedo vivir sin derrumbarme.

― ¡Eres malvado tú también! ― le di un pequeño empujoncito. ― Pero no importa, algún día lo descubriré y les robare al mercado. ― hice una risa malvada.

― Como digas, Bella. ― me despeino un poco el pelo antes de meterse a su oficina.

De repente sonó la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, alce la mirada con una sonrisa, pero esta cayo rápidamente cuando vi al hombre que estaba frente a mí y específicamente ordene que jamás se atreviera a venir a verme.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunte ácidamente.

― Buenos días, Bella.

― Mis buenos días se esfumaron hace unos segundos, ahora dime que quieres.

― Vine a traerte esto. ― me extendió un sobre, dudosamente lo tome y lo abrí. ― Como lo pediste, son los papeles de divorcio.

Cerré el sobre rápidamente, los leería con calma en casa.

― Ya me los entregaste, ahora vete. ― dije dándome la vuelta. ― Cualquier situación, comunícate con mi abogado así como yo lo hare con el tuyo. De hecho eso fue lo que te dije cuando te pedí el divorcio.

― Quería entregártelos yo mismo. ― contesto. ― Tenía la esperanza de…

― ¿De que yo cambiara de opinión? ― lo interrumpí con mi pregunta. ― No lo creo, Edward. Fui muy clara con mi deseo, no quiero volver a verte.

Aun no lo miraba, agradecía que tuviera el mostrador entre nosotros, así él no se acercaría más a mí.

― Yo no quiero dejarte ir.

― Debes hacerlo. ― dije aun sin mirarlo. ― Ya no hay nada que me ate a ti. Todo se acabó.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer? ― lo escuche chocar contra el mostrador. ― Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses a mí?

Lentamente me voltee, lo encare, sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Pero evite que cayeran, no quería que me viera llorar.

― Lo único que quería de ti, era amor…

― Siempre lo tuviste. ― me interrumpió.

― Sabes que no hablo de mí, hablo de… Tony, él necesitaba tu amor te necesitaba como padre y aunque no lo dijera yo también te necesitaba pero nunca estuviste ahí. ― me quite rápidamente las lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de mis ojos. ― Nunca, Edward y ahora vienes y te haces el arrepentido conmigo. Deja de fingir, ahora deberías estar contento te devuelvo tu libertad para que consigas a alguien que te de hijos sanos, porque aparentemente yo no lo hice. ― cada palabra dolía, pero era verdad, era probable que yo fuera la culpable de que Tony haya nacido enfermo, pero ahora ya no importaba.

― Te equivocas.

― Ya no importa. ― le volví a dar la espalda. ― Cuando llegue a casa leeré los documentos y si no hay ningún inconveniente los firmare, como te dije cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme dísela a mi abogado.

― No puedo, no puedo decirle a tu abogado que _lo amo. _

Me tense al oír sus palabras.

― No hagas esto. ― le dije mirándolo de nuevo. ― Deja de hacerme daño.

― Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Bella. Yo tengo tanto que decirte… que contarte.

― Ya es tarde, Edward. ― dije con desesperación. ― No puedes pretender que después de todo este tiempo, yo me siente y te escuche como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me pare firmemente, me dolía todo esto y más verlo con esa mirada de arrepentimiento. Sabía que lo estaba, no soy tonta, puedo verlo pero él me daño mucho.

― Muy bien, Edward Cullen. No quería llegar a esto, pero no me deja alternativa. ― me miro expectante. ― El motivo por el que no me interesa hablar contigo de nada, es porque ya no me interesa todo lo que te pase. ― dijo con voz fría. ― Hace mucho me di cuenta que… me di cuenta de que ya no te amo. ― mentía, claro que mentía. ― Tú te encargaste de que ese sentimiento hacia ti se fuera. Así que no le veo caso que sigamos con esta conversación.

Edward me miro por un largo momento, por alguna extraña razón yo no le podía quitar la mirada. De repente sonrió.

― Mientes.

― ¿Qué?

― Dije que mientes

― ¡Claro que no! ― alce la voz. ― Ya no te amo, ¿Qué te cuesta entenderlo?

― Dilo las veces que quieras, Isabella. Pero tú me amas y hare todo lo posible para recuperar tu confianza.

― No es cuestión de confianza ¡No estamos hablando de una infidelidad o un engaño! ― de repente me tense. ― ¿O sí?

El abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― ¡Claro que no! ― su confesión me tranquilizo.

― ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

De repente miro a ambos lados, el local comenzaba a tener más gente, y una que otra persona nos miraba con curiosidad.

― Este no es lugar para hablar.

― Pues lo lamento, porque no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.

― Bella, por favor.― me tomo del brazo.

Que osadía.

― Dije que no…

― No me pienso ir de aquí sino aceptas hablar conmigo. ― me interrumpió.

― Pues tendrás que esperar sentado, Cullen. Porque no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

Me soltó del brazo y me sostuvo la mirada intensamente.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

― ¿Qué te vayas? Si.

― No, el que espere sentado. ― se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Eres insufrible! ― me di la vuelta de nuevo. Tenía que terminar el pastel, los clientes se estaban acumulando y yo perdiendo el tiempo con este hombre. ― Has lo que quieras, yo tengo que trabajar para poder mantenerme.

― Sabes que no es necesario. ― aun sin verlo, sabía que había cerrado los ojos.

― Te ignoro. ― de nuevo comencé a cubrir el pastel con el chocolate.

Termine en unos pocos minutos, cuando voltee para colocarlo en la vitrina vi a Edward sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas del local, rodee los ojos al verlo estaba siendo muy ridículo al tomarse literalmente lo que le había dicho.

Pero bueno, si quería estar ahí sentado esperando a que _yo _hablara con él pues era muy su problema.

La campana sonó de nuevo. Alice venia entrando con el pequeño Toby en brazos quien al verme sonrió mostrándome una hilera de dientecitos, al verlo una ola de nostalgia me invadió pero decidí hacerla a un lado no quería que Alice lo notara y se pusiera triste, y sobre todo dejara de traer a Tobías al restaurant. Su inocencia era como un bálsamo para mi dolor y cada vez que me llamaba _tita Bella, _era como un respiro a mis días.

― Tita Bella. ― grito el pequeño alzando los brazos para que lo tomara.

Me reí un poco, salí de detrás del mostrador para poder tomar al niño en brazos. Me acerque a su carita y le di un jugoso beso en su regordeta mejilla, el niño me sonrió y de nuevo era un bálsamo para mí.

― ¿Cómo está el nene guapo de Alice? ― pregunte.

― Mida. ― alzo su manita y me tendió una hoja de papel, que tenía varios garabatos. ― Yo dibuje, ete es mi pimo Tony y ete soy yo. ― me señalo una figura deforme de color rojizo y otra de color grisáceo, sonreí y tome el dibujo, lo mire mejor y vi que la figura rojiza tenía unas alas y una aureola. ― Mami dice que es angelito y que nos cuida. Y yo quero datelo a ti.

Le pase el niño a Alice y mire el dibujo más de la cuenta.

― ¿Bella? ― escuche que me hablaba Alice. ― Lo siento, no debí dejar que te lo diera, si quieres yo…

― No, esta bien. ― la interrumpí antes de que dijera otra cosa. ― Solo….― mire a Toby― gracias pequeño, lo pondré en mi tocador.

Le di otro beso en la mejilla.

― No estes tiste titi. ― me dio unas palmadas en mi mejilla con sus pequeñas manos. ― Yo te quero y mami tamben ¿veda mami?

― Si cariño, nosotros te queremos.

― ¿Y tamben papi?

― Si, también papi. ― mi amiga me sonrió. ― Todos te queremos, Bella. Y a Tony también.

― Lo se.

Alice tomo al pequeño de mis brazos y lo sostuvo, yo me le quede viendo al dibujo otro momento, era increíble como algo tan simple podría desencadenar tantos sentimientos. Me di la vuelta para guardar el dibujo en mi bolso cuando sentí que me movían el piso.

― ¡Oh vaya! ― me sujete del mostrador para no caerme.

― ¿Bella? ― Alice camino hacia mi y me tomo del hombro. ― ¿Estas bien?

― Eso creo.

Por otro lado otra mano me sujeto del brazo, mire al dueño de la otra mano y Edward me miraba con evidente preocupación.

― Bella.

―Estoy bien, Edward. ― me aleje un poco de él. ― Solo me dio un pequeño mareo, ya llevo tiempo estando así, pero así como llegan se van.

― ¿Has ido al médico?

― Es evidente que no, Edward. ― esta vez respondió Alice molesta, ella siempre me había apoyado y estuvo conmigo arreglando todo con respecto al funeral de Tony cuando yo no era capaz de hacer nada, se puede decir que ella y Jasper fueron mi apoyo cuando Edward estaba en quien sabe que lugar. ― Ah todo esto, no sé qué demonios estás haciendo aquí. No eres bienvenido en mi negocio.

― Alice…― comencé, esta vez el mareo me vino más fuerte, sin quererlo me sostuve de Edward más de lo que quisiera. ― De verdad, no me siento…

De repente todo se volvió negro.

oOoOo

― ¿Por qué no reacciona? ― una voz dijo.

― ¿Se golpeó en la cabeza? ― reconocí la voz de mi madre.

― No, Edward alcanzo a sujetarla. ― otra voz dijo.

― Por fin haces algo bien, aunque no sé qué demonios hacías en el lugar de trabajo de _mi hija._

― Ahora no, Charlie. ― de nuevo mi madre intervino.

― Es la verdad, Renee. Él ya no tiene nada que ver con ella.

No quería que mis padres pelearan y mucho menos por mi o Edward, con mucho esfuerzo comencé a abrir los ojos, mi vista estaba un poco borrosa pero poco a poco comencé a enfocar mejor.

Me encontraba en una sala blanca, a lo que supuse que estaba en un cuarto del hospital. Mis padres estaban a mi lado derecho y Alice al izquierdo, le sonreí a cada uno antes de tratar de levantarme con la ayuda de mi padre puesto que Edward intento ayudarme pero mi padre no se lo permitió y lo detuvo con un gruñido.

― ¿Te sientes mejor, hija? ― asentí. ― Alice dijo que te habías desmayado de la nada ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enferma?

― Porque no lo estoy. ― tenia mis sospechas pero aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

¡Solo había sido una vez!

― ¿Entonces? Déjame y te digo que uno no se desmaya de la nada. ― dijo mi madre con algo de molestia.

― En serio, estoy bien. Eh estado bajo mucho estrés los últimos meses, probablemente me ha pasado factura.

Esta vez mire mal a Edward, el agacho la suya avergonzado.

― Aun así pedí que te hicieran unos análisis. ― dijo quedito.

― ¿Qué? ― mire mal a mi aun marido.

― Quería asegurarme que estas perfectamente sana.

― Pero mi salud no es asunto tuyo. ― dije molesta.

― ¡Al demonio sino! ― me contesto gritando. ― Eres mi esposa, y si, aun no lo eres porque no pienso firmar ningún maldito papel de divorcio. Así tarde toda mi vida me asegurare de que volvamos a estar juntos.

Pensaba decirle que estaba totalmente equivocado si pensaba que yo iba a ceder fácilmente, cuando la puerta se abrió y el doctor entro, pero no era cualquier doctor.

― ¿Carlisle? ― pregunte estúpidamente. Claro que era él.

― Buenos días.

Escuche un gruñido proveniente de mi padre.

― ¿A caso es una broma de mal gusto, muchacho? ― miro mal a Edward. ― Quieres darle más disgustos a mi hija.

― Nada de eso, Charle, solo le pedí a mi padre que le hiciera los análisis a Bella. No le confiaría a nadie más su salud.

― Sí, claro. ― se cruzó de brazos. ― Pues precisamente me pasa a mí todo lo contrario, ustedes son las últimas personas a quienes les confiaría la salud de mi familia.

― Charlie, ya cálmate. ― intento mi madre.

―Papá, por favor. No quiero más peleas. ― mire a Carlisle. ― Dígame todo lo que tienes que decir y vete, quiero irme a casa. ― dije firmemente.

― Ahm… Bueno, les traigo noticias importantes.

― Al grano, Cullen. ― dijo Alice, que extrañamente había estado muy callada.

― Muy bien. ― me miro a los ojos. ― Bella, estas embarazada.

No sé porque la notica no me sorprendió.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No puedo creer que haya terminado este capítulo y menos puedo creer que tenga que agregarle otro capítulo más, no es que me queje me encanta escribir fics pero mi falta de tiempo no me deja escribir.**

**Pero bueno, no las detengo con mis problemas de tiempo jeje, y pues algunas intuyeron lo que paso, y aunque se que me odiaran les recuerdo que haría este fic 100% realizta, peeeero con su final de fanfic, no soy tan mala. Pues, Bells esta embarazada, en el siguiente capitulo (que espero si sea el final) veremos la reacción de todos y lo que va a pasar con Edward y Bella.**

**Ahora, quiero darles las gracias a estas personitas que me dejaron su lindo comentario, que aunque por motivos de tiempo (perdón) no eh podido contestar, pero los leo todos y cada uno, y no saben como me pongo de feliz cuando lo hago…. De nuevo gracias a:**

**Uyamiko, tiuchis, elena, Leah De Call, Kimm, DANI DA, anonimo, Cath Robsteniana, , Bellz-22, YosiCullen89, SkyAnngel, Cleo de Luna, janalez, aryam shields, hiru92, green day forever, Soy un Shinigami, Tecupi, Kakki-Chan, maleja twihard, lau-bs, LINNY, Mary de Cullen, Nyx-88, Nana Black Star, nattalia robsten, Naye15, Fun.15, jupy, NoeLiia, loreblue31, mmenagv, CC Stewart, mirylion, Gis Cullen, Mochyta, Lamb'stown, Karla Viri Holik, candy1928, Sweet Little Bird, zonihviolet, Danny Ordaz, Jess Acevedo, anna, DeNobrega, Rommyev, jacke94, cavendano13, FaniCullenSwan, Maiisa, Gretchen CullenMasen, Stefanny Cullen-Swan y Kjmima. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer, y lo mío es la trama, que espero les agrade mucho. **

* * *

**_-Mi bebito especial-_**

**-4-**

Los rostros de las personas a mi alrededor fueron desde sorpresa a felicidad y un par de enojo, en mi caso yo no estaba sorprendida más bien resignada, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, quiero decir aquella vez solo fue un momento de debilidad, un momento en el cual yo necesitaba sentir que mi esposo seguía ahí dentro.

_Dos meses atrás_

_Mire a Edward entrar a la habitación, hoy en la mañana habíamos tenido otra discusión acerca de que de nuevo no había desayunado con él, se fue tan molesto que no desayuno y me azoto la puerta asustando a Tony._

_Mi mirada lo seguía a cada paso que daba, a pesar de que me hacía rabiar como nunca no podía dejar de admitir que Edward era un hombre muy guapo y que lo seguía amando. Él me atrapo mirándolo y sonrió un poco pero así como llego su sonrisa se fue y siguió quitándose la ropa bajo mi atenta mirada, mis ojos recorrieron cada parte de su ancha espalada y sus gruesos brazos que años atrás habían sido mi consuelo y refugio en las noches. _

― _¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ ― _dijo sin mirarme. Voltee la mirada avergonzada._ ― _No te cobro por ver._

― _Engreído. _― _conteste recostándome y dándole la espalda._

_No oí ningún ruido por un buen rato, voltee y me sorprendió verlo ahí parado, lo peor del caso es que solamente se encontraba en bóxer, creí que después de tantos años de matrimonio y con la situación que enfrentábamos, ya no tendría el mismo efecto en mi cuerpo pero al sentir mi cara caliente supe que estaba equivocada. _

_Edward comenzó a acercarse a la cama y yo trate de ignorarlo, juro que lo hice, pero cuando se subió a la cama, específicamente encima de mí, toda concentración y voluntad se fue al caño, y más cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos me olvide por un momento de todo. _

_Hicimos el amor como si hubiera sido nuestra primera vez, Edward me toco y beso como nunca lo había hecho, por un instante solo por un instante pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes._

― _Edward…_

― _Bella…_ ― _dijimos al mismo tiempo. Lo mire mientras me encontraba entre sus brazos._

_Vi en sus ojos que quería decir algo, algo que lo estaba atormentando en el fondo de su alma. Quise preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero el llanto de Tony me saco de toda ensoñación, y me hizo volver a la realidad separándome abruptamente de sus brazos, Edward me miro seguramente adivinando lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se separó de mi antes de que lo hiciera yo, y se acomodó un poco en la cama. _

― _Yo…_

― _Esta bien, ve a ver lo que tiene._ ― _me dio la espalda y supe que nuestro momento había acabado._

_Era hora de volver a la realidad._

En ese instante no nos molestamos en protegernos, nunca pensé que solo esa vez en 2 años iba a dar frutos.

― ¡Como demonios paso! ― El grito de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

― Sabes perfectamente como paso, Charlie. ― dijo Carlisle con tono cansado, no era secreto que desde lo ocurrido mi familia y los Cullen tenían una enemistad y mi padre no perdía oportunidad para hacerles ver lo mucho que les desagradaba a pesar que en el pasado ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos. ― ¿O quieres que te lo dibuje?

― No estoy para bromas estúpidas, Carlisle, así que déjate de bromitas estúpidas. ― Su mirada se posó en mí. ― ¿Cómo es que estas embarazada de nuevo de este patán?

Rodee los ojos.

― Papá solo pasó, era mi esposo de todas maneras.

― Aun soy tu esposo.

― Como sea. ― ignore las palabras de Edward. ― Miren, sea como sea estoy esperando a un bebé. Yo estoy feliz por eso, no sé porque ustedes no pueden compartir era felicidad. Sé que no fue planeado y como a ustedes me tomo por sorpresa, así que por mi tranquilidad espero que dejen las peleas a un lado para que yo no tenga problemas. ― mire a Carlisle. ― Espero que puedas mantenerlo en secreto, y si, puedes decírselo a tu esposa. Pero yo quiero encargarme de decírselos a Rose y Emmett, pero hasta ahí, no quiero ser la comidilla del pueblo y cosas de esas, no es que me importe pero….― me encogí de hombros. Mire a mi amiga. ― Bueno Alice, tenemos cosas que planear.

― Yo me encargo del cuarto del bebé. ― dijo emocionada. ― Renee, Rose y yo nos encargaremos de _todo._ ― Al decir eso fulmino con la mirada a Carlisle y Edward, suspire.

― No Alice, creo que es correcto que Esme participe también un poco, de cualquier manera es su nieto… Que espero esta vez se porten como deben. ― Esta vez yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

― Debo conseguir un departamento para mí y el bebé. ― dije en un susurro, no podía vivir en casa de mis padres toda mi vida.

― ¡¿Qué? No! ― me sobresalte cuando Edward grito. ― No pienso permitir que alejes a mi hijo de mí.

― ¿Disculpa?

― Lo que oíste, Isabella. No pienso permitir que alejes a mi hijo de mí.

La mire enojada, justo cuando le iba a decir unas palabritas mi padre interrumpió.

― ¿De cuándo acá te preocupas por tus hijos? ― grito mi padre. ― Tu no hiciste nada por Anthony cuando te necesitaba, ahora me vienes a reclamar derecho que no te has ganado, muy bien ahora estas peleando por el niño que aún no ha nacido, ¿Y si nace como Tony? ¿Qué harás? De nuevo los vas abandonar, y no pienso permitir que la historia se repita porque ahorita estas peleando por él pero más adelante tal vez ya no lo hagas.

― Charlie ya basta. ― Mi madre le sostuvo el brazo a mi padre. Ella no había dicho nada. ― No es momento para pelear.

― Estas equivocado, Charles. ― intervino Carlisle.

― Tú eres la persona menos indicada para hablar, Carlisle.

― Ustedes no saben nada. ― Mi aun suegro parecía enojado.

― Aparentemente no, ― dije yo. ― Pero al menos si sabemos cómo amar y aceptar a nuestra familia. Y eso es lo único que necesito saber.

― Isabella, no vayas por ese camino.

― No sé de qué camino me hablan, porque ustedes saben algo que nosotros no.

Ellos dos se miraron, Edward negó varias veces a algo que Carlisle trato de decirle.

― El punto es, que no permitiré que me alejes de mi hijo.

― Yo no te estoy alejando. ― Conteste. ― El hecho de que me vaya a vivir a otro lugar no significa que te alejare de él o ella, eres tú el que se está comportando de forma irracional e injusta.

― No es cierto.

― Como sea― volví a suspirar cansada. ― Yo solo quiero ir a casa, ¿es mucho pedir?

― Regresaras conmigo. ― dijo Edward. ― Yo los cuidare.

― ¡No! ― dijimos mi padre, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

― Aun no podemos darte de alta, necesitamos que el doctor Black te revise y nos diga que el bebé está bien.

― Sí, claro. ― _querrá decir que este sano_, pero eso me lo guarde para mí, no quería pelear.

Inmediatamente me llevaron con Jacob en silla de ruedas (una cosa totalmente innecesaria, podía caminar muy bien), a pesar de que era mi doctor de cabecera aún estaba un poco incomoda con él, más que nada avergonzada por la forma en la que había actuado hace un mes. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no halle mejor manera de sacar mi frustración.

― Cuando me dijeron que eras tú mi nuevo paciente, no lo creí.

― Pues ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas.

― Ya lo veo. ― me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente, y no me gusto. Miro a mi lado y note a Edward tras mío.― Edward.

― Jacob. ― saludo.

― Bueno, tenemos que revisarte ¿Con que otro bebé, ah? ― me sonroje por la mirada que me dio.

― Si, otro hijo _nuestro. _― entrecerré los ojos y lo vi mal, pero él ni se inmuto.

― Bien, Edward puedes volver y llamar a Alice.

― No, yo quiero entrar a ver como esta mi hijo.

Gruñí pero no quise pelear.

― Esta bien.

Me acomode en una pequeña cama, Jacob descubrió mi vientre que hasta ahora no había notado que se sentía un poco más duro de lo normal, mire a mi amigo que me miraba de una forma muy rara y me sonrió cuando noto mi mirada, por otro lado oí el gruñido de Edward pero me dio igual. Me hecho el gel frio y comenzó mover el aparato.

― Bien, aquí vamos. ― comenzó a moverlo y de repente una cosita se vio. ― Ahí está. ― movió la pantalla para que viéramos una pequeña manchita ahí, sabía que era mi hijo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ahora que lo veía con mis propios ojos sabía que era real ahí estaba mi nueva razón para vivir. ― Su corazón se oye bien y está bien implantado. Calculo una semanas.

― ¿Jacob, sabes si él nacerá…?― no termine mi pregunta, porque él sabía lo que trataba de decir.

― Aun no estoy seguro, pero si quieres que haga pruebas para…

― No, solo era una pregunta, no me importa como sea yo lo amare. ― esta vez mire a Edward que me retenía la mirada. ― Sin importar que.

― Lo sé. ― él respondió.

Me limpie el líquido y con la ayuda de Edward me levante. Jacob me dio todas las instrucciones y me receto las vitaminas que necesitaba para que mi hijo naciera bien, lo último lo dijo mirando a Edward. Sabía que muchas personas jamás dejarían de atacarlo, y aunque se lo mereciera, debía parar todo esto, quieran o no es el padre de mi hijo y de alguna forma u otra teníamos que llevarnos bien. Debía hablar principalmente con mi papá, no quería que siguiera peleando, debíamos comportarnos bien.

La madurez apesta.

Iba junto a Edward de regreso a mi habitación, donde estaban todos, sinceramente quería ya irme y comenzar a buscar un lugar para vivir.

― Se lo que piensas, y creo que es innecesario. ― dijo él.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Respecto a lo de mudarse a otro lado, sabes que la casa es tuya.

― No, es más tuya que mía. Tú la pagaste. ― Conteste.

― Cuando nos casamos, todo lo mío se volvió tuyo.

― Pero vamos a separarnos, eso ya no tiene validez. ― dije tercamente. ¿Aun quería sepárame de él?

― No puedo creer que sigas con eso.

― ¿Seguir con qué?

Se detuvo y se acuclillo frente a mí.

― ¡Con lo del divorcio! Bella, vamos a tener un hijo. No podemos permitir que viva en una familia separada.

― Ya eh tomado mi decisión Edward.

― No firmare nada.

― Esa ya no es tu decisión. ― dije. ― No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente. Perdí toda confianza en ti.

― ¿Me amas?

― Eso no es importante, Edward. Yo ya no puedo quererte a mi lado sin recordar todos tus actos.

― Bella, yo... yo tengo que decirte tantas cosas.

― Lo que sea que ibas a decirme, no importa ya, lo hecho, hecho esta.

El asintió y retomamos el camino hacia mi habitación.

oOo

Camine lentamente con un ramo de flores en mi mano, me había prometido que cada mes vendría a ver a mi hijo, necesitaba contarle tantas cosas, él era el único con el que podría desahogarme tranquilamente. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde su partida, y solo pensar que pasaron a tan solo un mes, en verdad, a veces la vida era una perra. Y como un plus para esto, Jacob comenzaba a comportarse extraño, quiero decir para mí siempre se ha comportado extraño pero ahora lo estaba más a raíz de mi separación con Edward.

Que de hecho, no eh sabido mucho de él desde que nos enteramos de mi sorpresivo embarazo. Siendo sincera ya no me sorprendía en nada.

Visualice la lápida de mi hijo, sonreí instintivamente al comenzar a sentirme en paz. Pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

Edward

No sé porque pero me dio mucho coraje que estuviera ahí, camine lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron quería decirle unas cuantas palabras no muy agradables pero me detuve cuando escuche unos sollozos.

¡Diablos!

― Lo siento tanto, Tony. ― me quede de piedra al oír como él decía su nombre, era tan diferente a aquellas veces. ― Sé que tú nunca tuviste la culpa de nada, pero aun así desquite mis frustraciones contigo. No quería ser así no lo merecías, tampoco tu madre.

¿De que hablaba?

― Yo tuve la culpa, en mi estaba lo malo, yo fui el culpable de todo. ― siguió diciendo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí. ― Y ahora que quiero redimirme no puedo, pero era tan triste verte y no recordar a Jimmy.

¿Jimmy? ¿Quién demonios es Jimmy?

― ¿Quién es Jimmy, Edward? ― dije fuerte. Él volteo asustado, al verme me di cuenta que no pretendía que yo supiera quien es ese tal Jimmy. ― Dime quien es Jimmy, Edward y que tiene que ver con mi hijo.

Volteo la mirada para no verme, eso me enfureció.

― ¡¿Quién demonios es Jimmy?! ― grite.

El me miro con una determinación que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo.

― Jimmy…― se le quebró la voz. ― Jimmy fue mi hermano.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, la confesión de Edward me había dejado helada. Nunca me había contado que tenía o tuvo un hermano, siempre creí que había sido hijo único.

― Estas mintiendo, Edward. ― le dije sin humor. ― Mientes.

El me miro, se veía atormentado y triste. Por un momento quise ir a abrazarlo, pero debía ser fuerte a pesar de todo aun lo amaba y ese sentimiento no iba a cambiar de un día para otro, me acerque para quedar más cerca de él, tenía que saber la verdad y solo él podía decírmela.

― ¿De qué hablas, Edward?

― Yo no te miento.

― Quisiera creerte. Pero me has fallado tanto, que me cuesta trabajo sentir algo de confianza hacia ti. ― dije en un susurro. ― Y ahora me dices que tienes un hermano que yo no conozco, ¿porque no lo conozco?

Edward miro hacia la tumba de Tony y lo comprendí.

― Nunca lo supe.

― Es un tema muy delicado de nuestra familia.

¿Delicado?

― ¿Delicado? ¿Cómo vergonzoso? ― pregunte comenzando a enojarme. ― Entonces tú y tus padres trataron igual a Jimmy como lo hicieron con Tony, ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme?

― ¡No, Bella! No me estas entendiendo.

― Y cómo quieres que te entienda si tú nunca me dijiste nada.

Entonces recordé, la vez que me llevaba en mi silla de ruedas a mi cuarto, _me dijo que tenía que decirme tantas cosas… _¿Eran estas las cosas que quería decirme?

¿Entonces esta sería mi única oportunidad para escuchar los motivos de su actitud y la de sus padres hacia Tony?

Mire a su lado, había flores en la tumba de mi hijo. Supuse que Edward las había traído, suspire y me arrodille frente a esta y deje las flores en encima, _ perdón pequeño, hoy no me podre quedar, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar muchas cosas. Por favor mi niño, dame fuerzas para soportar lo que sea que tenga que escuchar, sé que será en parte algo malo y tengo miedo que haga que odie a tu padre. _Puse una mano en mis labios y la coloque encima de la tumba de Tony, dándole un beso de despedida hasta la próxima vez que viniera. Me levante para poder enfrentarme a mí, aun, esposo.

― Tenemos que hablar esto en privado.

― Me parece bien.

― Llévame a casa. ― le dije agradeciendo de haberle dicho a mi padre que me regresaría en un taxi o en el autobús, ya que él me había traído, posiblemente un sexto sentido me decía que tenía que estar sola y enfrentar esto.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia su coche, el silencio entre los dos era incomodo, pero me negaba a decir algo. Aún tenía muchas preguntas en las cuales pensar, y si quería obtener respuestas no debía decir nada… por ahora, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí tan solo diciéndole un _gracias _en susurros que probablemente no me escucho.

El camino siguió tenso, to simplemente miraba por la ventana observando el paisaje, de repente me note que el paisaje era _demasiado _familiar para mi.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ― pregunte.

― Ahm… tú dijiste que te llevara a casa. ― parecía confundido.

― Me refería a _mi _casa. ― le dije mostrándole el camino hacia la que había sido nuestra casa. ― No a tu casa.

― Sabes que siempre será tu hogar, y también del bebé.

― Eso no es… olvídalo. ― lo deje pasar.

Llegamos a la casa, no espere a que Edward me abriera la puerta me baje del coche y lo espere a un lado de este. Él llego a mi lado y juntos caminamos hacia la entrada, suspire por primera vez, sabía que en cuanto entrara a esa casa muchos recuerdos me azotarían de lleno, para ser sincera no me sentía preparada para enfrentarlos pero si quería conocer las respuestas tenía que hacerlo.

De lo que no estaba segura es que tanto daño nos podría hacer.

* * *

**Hola personas que de seguro me han de odiar por tardar tanto en actualizar. De hecho no quería hacerlas esperar más y decidí traerles este capítulo ya que por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminar el fic en esta parte, entonces el próximo capítulo si va a ser el final (espero), la verdad esto de no tener mucho tiempo me fastidia x(**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos **

**Paulina R.**

**De nuevo muchas a estas personitas que me dejaron capitulo. **

Guest, MarieJ97, sorgalimmartinez, Jenny, saraygarcia08, luavigut, Maayraaykalebb, miraura21, Grace, Fran Cullack, Uyamiko, mmenagv, sandryttaa, LORENA, zonihviolet, mary mustang cullen, nattalia robsten, Cath Robsteniana, Guest, lau-bs, ALEXANDRACAST, AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO, Fany Bane, hiru92, Chatt Noir, Danny Ordaz, DANI DA, Tecupi, Liz PattStew, Jess Acevedo, Rocio16 Swan, NoeLiia, Naye15, kariana18, Guest, Moku Cullen, pili, elena, MONIELITA CULLEN, janalez, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, Nyx-88, Fun.15, Cami-twilighter, Gis Cullen, Nana Black Star, jacke94, YosiCullen89, Dark Mochyta, Gretchen CullenMasen, candy1928, yasmin-cullen, maleja twihard, jupy, cavendano13, Bellz-22, princessqueen, lis3011 y DeNobrega


End file.
